moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
MP5
The MP5 is a submachine gun that has appeared in Modern Combat: Sandstorm, Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination in Campaign and Multiplayer modes. The MP5 is a relatively common weapon, being used by both allies and enemies across both games. Modern Combat: Sandstorm Campaign In Modern Combat: Sandstorm, the MP5 is an uncommon weapon. The player can choose to wield it if they find it in an ammo box, but only higher-level enemies can be seen using this gun, and then only late in the game. The MP5 is suited for a very fast style of play, due to it having the highest mobility in the game, as well as having a very high rate of fire. It makes an excellent backup weapon to the RPG-7 or the M40A3. The iron sights are clear and open, and recoil, like almost all weapons in Sandstorm, is nonexistant. The MP5's accuracy is good, though the power of each shot is low, requiring the player to move in close for quicker kills. Multiplayer The MP5 is available by selecting the Infantry and Close Quarters classes in Multiplayer. The weapon performs the same as it does in the campaign, and as such is favoured online for the high movement speed it allows. A common tactic is to ignore the iron sights and focus on overwhelming the opponent at close range with high speed movement, denying them a target. The MP5 also is effective for eluding or flanking opponents. Gallery MC1MP5Iron.PNG MP5.PNG MP5FireHip.PNG MC1MP5Reload.PNG See also Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The MP5 returns in Modern Combat 2, sporting updated visuals and a slightly different look, with a fixed stock and a rail mount on top, forward of the rear sight apperatus. The gun features a new firing sound, a faster firing speed, more accuracy and a slightly slower movement speed in comparison to its previous incarnation, and can be compared to a basic AK-47, albeit with less power. The MP5 is uncommon in the campaign, with no enemy forces using the gun, and friendly forces only seen using it in the missions Embassy Assault and Palace Invasion. However, the MP5 can be picked up in almost every mission by the player, though it may be in an out of the way location. Multiplayer The MP5 is fairly common online, with many players using is as a backup weapon for sniping, or for extra movement capabilities with a heavier weapon, such as the M249 or the RPG-7. Also, many players prefer the MP5 on smaller maps such as Facility due to the lack of a need for accuracy. The MP5 features a high rate of fire, good accuracy, low recoil and high movement speed, though the power of each shot is low. This forces the player to engage opponents at close range to make sure as many shots as possible connect. The MP5 is usable at medium range, though the lack of power can mean the player could lose if the opponent engages back quickly enough. There are 2 variants of the MP5 available for unlock in Modern Combat 2, detailed as follows: MP5 Unlocked at level 17, this is the "basic" MP5 with no attachments. Featuring a high rate of fire, low spread, low recoil and low power, it is a good backup weapon, and is commonly seen being carried by snipers for protection while moving from place to place. MP5Reload.PNG MP5IronFire.PNG MP5HipFire.PNG MP5Iron.PNG MP5Hip.PNG MP5 Silenced Unlocked at level 48, this version of the MP5 features an attached Suppressor. The gun's stats have increased, notably the accuracy and power. This version of the MP5 is about on par with an AK-47, though with a higher movement speed. MP5silencedReload2.PNG MP5SilencedReload.PNG MP5Silenced.PNG See also Modern Combat: Domination The MP5 appears in Modern Combat: Domination, it is the first SMG unlocked and is unlocked at Level 1, It has low-moderate damage and moderate accuracy. Gallery MP5 Reloading.png|MP5 Reloading. MP5 Reloading 2.png|MP5 Reloading 2. MP5 Aiming down the sight.png|Aiming down the sight of the MP5. Trivia *The MP5 does not have a trigger, most likely to save memory. *The MP5 has no actual recoil in Modern Combat: Sandstorm. The rear sight assembly simply moves to simulate recoil. The rifle is still affected by spread, however. *The MP5 has no stock in Modern Combat: Sandstorm. This can be seen while reloading and on the world model. Category:Modern Combat: Sandstorm Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Weapons Category:Modern Combat: Domination Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons